Average School Day
by PC the Unicorn
Summary: Just your normal day at school in the life of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. ONE SHOT.


**Just a quick idea that popped in my head. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.**

"Okay everyone be quiet! Ms. Skullnick shouted to the class. You better have studied for this test; it counts for twenty five percent of your grade. Now I'll be right back let me get these test papers. As soon as she left the classroom the entire class started to talk again. Star felt a tap on her shoulder. She then turned and saw it was just Marco.

"Star are you sure you are ready for the test.?" Marco asked.

Star giggled at Marco question. "Relax Marco I totally studied for today's history test." Star said. Marco stared at her and did a face palm.

"Star it's not a history test, it's a math test."

"Ohhhh. Star said as this realization dawned upon her. "That makes way more sense. No wonder I didn't fall asleep while reading your notes. Earth's history is way more interesting then math." Before Marco can reply a blue oval shape portal appeared in the front of the class. From it Ludo and his gang of monsters came out of the portal. The monsters that were with Ludo were: Buff Frog, Bearicorn, Big Chicken, Three-Eye Cyclops, Flower Monster, Purple Alligator, Man arm, and the Two-Headed Monster.

"Star Butterfly, hand over your wand now! Ludo demanded. Unless you want to be schooled! Get it schooled? Because she's in-Ow! Ludo shouted in pain as he was suddenly hit in the face with a text book thrown by Star.

"We get it Ludo, you suck at making jokes." Star said. This caused the entire class to laugh at Star's sick burn.

"Grrrrrrrrr. Ludo growled as he rubbed his sore face. Attack!"

All the monsters growled and charged at Star and Marco. While all the other students ran to the back of the classroom Star and Marco got out of their seats to face the onslaught of monsters.

"Rainbow fist!" Star shouted as a multicolored fist erupted from her wand and punched Buff Frog in the face. Big Chicken flew at star with his talons outstretch only for Star to grab his legs and threw him at the teacher desk, which then proceeded to break.

Meanwhile Marco was dealing with three eye Cyclops and Bearicorn. Bearicorn tried Swiping at Marco with his claw only for Marco to duck and deliver lightning fast blows to his gut. This caused Bearicorn to fall to the floor in pain. Two-Headed Monster tried throwing a punch at Marco only for Marco to grab his fist and do a judo flip on the monster.

"Wow Marco, you are awesome!" Jackie said while smiling at Marco.

Marco blushed at these words. He couldn't believe that Jackie Lynn Thomas thought that he was awesome. Him! He was at a loss for words. "Oh, well, um, you know Karate doing, I mean doing karate is just my-oof! Marco stuttered until he was suddenly grabbed by Monster Arm and started to spin Marco around over his head.

Star turned around and saw Marco being spun around like a ragdoll. "Don't worry Marco, I got him! Star said. "Super Stretchy Licorice Whip! From the wand mini chocolate chips came froth and upon impact on Monster Arm proceeded to explode knocking him through the wall at back of the class.

"AAAAAAH!" Three-Eye Cyclops and Big Chicken yelled as they charged at star.

"Super Sticky Cotton Candy Blast!" Star shouted. From her wand a stream of pink shaped clouds was shot at the two monsters. They were then pushed backward by the blast and cause them to be stuck together. Purple Alligator jumped at Star but she simply duck as he flew over her head and into Marco who just got back up and slid backwards. The Alligator then tried to bite Marco face but Marco was using all his strength to keep the gator's mouth away from his face.

"Um Marco, are you okay?" Jackie asked.

Marco tried to act cool like nothing was happening despite how much the monster breath bothered him. "Pfft, totally." To prove his point he kicked the gator off him and then ran up to him and performed a roundhouse sending the gator flying backward. "See totally got it covered. Marco replies to Jackie as he runs back next to Star.

Ludo is getting extremely frustrated that his monsters are getting their butts handed to them. "Get back out there! Ludo yelled at his henchmen. I don't pay you for doing nothing!"

"You don't pay us at all." Flower Monster pointed out.

"Just get back out there! Ludo demanded. At Ludo demand all the monsters charged at Star and Marco once more.

"Star I got a plan but I need your scissors now!" Marco said.

"Huh? But why do you- oooooooooooh, I see. Star said as she realized Marco's plan. She quickly took the scissors from out of her pocket and tossed it at Marco. He then ran toward Ludo's charging monsters and jumped over them. "Man I should not be running with scissors." Marco thought as he quickly cut a hole in the fabric of reality using the scissors

""Rainbow Hurricane Blowback Blast!" A rainbow colored hurricane shape wind came forth from her wand blowing all the monsters backward into the portal. At the exact same moment Ms. Skullnick enter the class with the test papers in her hand only for them to be sucked into the portal along with all the monsters.

"I'll get your wand Star Butterfly! Ludo swore as he was blown back into the portal too. Marco then closed the portal.

"You guys are awesome!" A random teenager shouts as the rest of the class cheer in agreement.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Ms. Skullnick shouted in annoyance. Her classroom was a complete mess! Her desk was broken; feathers were all over the place, and cotton candy was stuck to the walls.

Star scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well, Ludo and his gang tried to steal my wand again but me and Marco just kicked their butts back home."

She then sighed. "This is the third day this week. You know what? I'll give you the test another day. The bell then ringed signaling the end of the class period. Just leave already." said. With that the class left the classroom.

"Well at least now you'll have the chance to study for the test now." Marco pointed out to Star as they left the classroom. But they then stopped when they heard Jackie called their names.

"Star, Marco that fight was awesome!" Jackie praised. All three of us should hang out sometime.

While Star happily took the compliment and agreed they should meet up Marco was blushing a very deep shade of red. "Well anyway I'll see you too on the flipside." And with that Jackie skated down the hall on the way to the cafeteria.

"Well that went well." Star said to Marco only to see that he was paralyzed with happiness. Star rolled her eyes in slight annoyance and sighed knowingly. "Come on lover boy, let's go eat lunch."

 **So yeah this was just a quick story idea that popped in my head so I hope you enjoy the story. Also I'm trying to figure out a good crossover with this show. I may either have a three way crossover which includes this show, Gravity Falls, and Steven Universe. Or a four way crossover that also includes Wander Over Yonder. Well anyway review this, and check out my other stories. Till next time.**

 **-Kartoon Kev**


End file.
